


Mine’s bigger than yours

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Time, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Based upon Jared’s pic and blurb in TV Guide years ago about being a “hot bod” (back in season 2 or 3?). The boys give each other crap and it leads to revelations.





	Mine’s bigger than yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first J2 fic ever. I have left it largely unchanged, except for a few small tweaks, as a sort of 'time capsule' of my writing.

Jensen pulled his covers above his head and tried to ignore the ringing in his ears. He slapped a hand out, trying to reach the phone so he could hang up on whoever this was. He grabbed it at last and slammed it back down. 

The sound kept going. 

Finally, with a groan, Jensen sat up. It was dark and when he turned on the light he was momentarily blinded. He blinked rapidly and then rubbed at his eyes with one hand. He saw his cell phone on the bed stand and grabbed it. He looked at the caller ID. 

Flipping the phone open he asked, “Do you have any idea what time it is, bitch?”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine!” Came the way too bright voice. Jensen winced. “You’re not up yet?”

“Up yet?” Jensen made a face. “Jared, I just got to bed about 10 minutes ago.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. We were shooting a night scene.”

“Oh.” For once Jared Padalecki’s voice sounded contrite. “Sorry, man.”

Jensen shook his head. He knew that Jared was wearing his ‘kicked puppy’ face. Even without seeing it, he crumbled before it. “Never mind. What was so important you called this early in the morning?”

More subdued Jared said, “It’s nothing. It can wait. Go back to sleep man.”

“Oh hell no. You woke me up, you tell me why.”

“Well, it was just that TV Guide thing came out today, you know?”

“I thought it already did?”

“No, that thing about stars and their hot bods?”

“Oh yeah. Where you told them about jogging with the dogs and how much you love steak and to eat and eat and eat?”

“That’s the one.” Jensen could hear his co-star grinning over the phone. “So anyway, it’s got a picture of me from that shoot we did for the other TV Guide thing in it and it’s huge!”

“You’re huge, Sasquatch.”

“Shut up,” came the automatic reply, “you’re just short.” A pause. 

“So that’s it? You called to tell me this thing came out?”

“Not exactly.”

“Jay, if I gotta drag this outta ya--”

“It’s just,” Jared continued at last, “your picture is in here too.”

Jensen froze. He must not have heard that right. “What?”

“Yeah, you’re in this TV Guide too.”

“I didn’t talk to them about anything. Oh wait, is it something about Dean?”

“Um, no.” Suddenly came muffled laughter. 

“Jared,” Jensen became suspicious, “why am I in there?”

“You’re,” and now it was full throated chuckling, “on the back page in the,” a giggling snort, “horoscopes under Pisces!” The laughter became so loud that Jensen had to take the phone away from his ear. He set it down, fluffed his pillow back up and settled back down into bed, then put the phone back up to his ear. 

“Anytime you’re done laughing, Jared.”

A few more guffaws came out then a choked, “I’m done, I’m done. No, wait I’m not,” and Jared was off again. 

Jensen listened to him laughing and found himself feeling a sharp pang of loneliness. He was so used to having Jared by his side now, it was strange not to. The phone calls helped but they weren’t the same. He found himself smiling gently into the phone as he lifted it up again. 

“Under control?”

“Yeah.” Another snort. “I think so. It’s just, it’s so tiny compared to mine!”

Jensen saw his opportunity. “You know what they say: size doesn’t matter, it’s how you use what you got.”

A moment of dead silence and then a shriek and a cascade of laughter. “Jensen!” Jared sounded scandalized, which was funny seeing as how Jared was usually the one making the ribald jokes. “I can’t believe you said that!”

Jensen made an elaborate hand gesture at the phone that went, of course, unseen. “I learned from the master.”

“I guess it’s only fitting that mine is bigger than yours,” Jared mused. “I’m so much bigger in real life.”

“Yeah, you’re a giant.”

“I wasn’t just talking about height, Jensen.”

Jensen shook his head. “I’ve seen you, Jared, and—despite what they say on the Internet—you’re not that much bigger.”

“Oh yeah? We should find out.”

“Okay, sure.”

“Right now.”

Jensen stared at the phone for a minute. “What do you mean, right now?”

“I mean, right now. As in right this minute.”

“Are you crazy? I’m not measuring now.”

“Why not?”

“Cause it’s 4:00 in the morning and you just woke me up, asshole.” He paused. “Also I don’t have a ruler.” Then Jensen shook his head. “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation!”

“C’mon, Smeckles!”

“No, Jared.” Jensen used what he called his “sit dog” voice. “We’ll see each other in a few weeks anyway. You can wait.”

“Awww, you’re no fun.”

“I’m a lot more fun when I’ve had some sleep.”

“So go back to sleep, old man.”

“I would but someone keeps yapping at me. Like one of those annoying dogs.”

“Hey! If I were a dog I would not be one of those little annoying ones. I would be a big manly dog.”

Jensen smiled. “You seem to have a preoccupation with size, Mr. Padalecki. Some might say that means—“ 

“Shut up!” Jared laughed.

“You’re compensating for something. Or a lack of something,” Jensen continued over Jared’s protests. 

A fond chuckle came over the phone. “I miss you.”

Jensen’s breath caught slightly then he breathed out. “I miss you too,” he admitted softly. The moment spun out and in an attempt to make the moment less awkward he joked, “even miss your big ass feet.”

Jared’s voice stayed soft. “I know I call you too much. I probably bug the shit out of you, Jensen. But I miss your voice.”

“You don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Bug me. I miss your voice too. Hell, after spending 18 hours a day with you all these years, of course I do.” Jensen settled himself back a bit more. “If I say something are you gonna make fun of me?”

“No.” A pause. “Well, maybe eventually.”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s honesty. “I’ve worked on a lot of shows and had co-stars who I was friends with—“

“Smallville with Rosenbaum and Welling,” Jared interjected. 

“But you,” Jensen continued, rolling right past what he said, “you are my best friend, Jay.”

Pure silence and then very quietly, “really?”

“Yeah really.” Jensen bit back a joking comment and stayed silent. 

“You’re my best friend too, Jen. You know that, right?”

“I do now.”

“Well, you are. I tell people, like at conventions and shit, that you’re like my brother but truth is, you’re not. I mean, I love my brother and all but you and me…it’s different.”

“I know,” Jensen agreed, thinking of his own brother. 

“I’m closer to you than anyone I ever remember, man. Even Sandy.”

Jensen stayed quiet. Since their breakup, he had stayed off the subject of Jared’s former fiancée. 

“We’re more than brothers, more than best friends even. I don’t know. If you were a girl I’d probably call you my soulmate or something.” He gave a half-hearted laugh and then fell silent. 

After a long, long silence Jared spoke again. “Jensen? You fall asleep on me?”

“No,” came Jensen’s barely audible reply. Another long pause and then, “Jared?”

“Yeah. I’m still here.”

“I want to ask you something. But you gotta give me a real answer. No bullshit.”

“No bullshit,” Jared agreed. 

There was another long silence, so long that Jared spoke again. “Jensen?”

Jensen, who had sat up in bed, closed his eyes and asked, “Do….do you love me?” He expected an instant reply, perhaps even a joking one like ‘course I do, bitch’. Instead he was greeted by silence. 

Long silence. 

At last Jensen bit the bullet. “Jared?”

“Would,” Jensen heard Jared lick his lips, “would it freak you out if I said I do?”

“No.” Jensen still had his eyes closed. “I’d like to hear it.”

There was a momentary silence and then, soft but firm, Jared said, “I love you, Jensen.”

Jensen let out a choked little noise. Opening his eyes, staring down at his bedspread he said back, “I love you too, Jared.”

“I won’t ask why you never told me.”

“Good, cause you know why.”

“Yeah. Do you know why for me too?”

“Yeah.”

The both stopped talking then started together. They laughed, easily and freely. It felt so natural. 

“Kripke’s gonna have a fit if he finds out.”

“Please. He totally thinks we’ve been screwing since Season 1.”

“What?!” shouted Jensen. 

“Yeah. He told some AD who told me.”

“That--!”

“So he should be fine with it. And Kim too.”

Jensen suddenly grinned. “We gonna tell Jeff?”

Jared joined in on the laughter. “Hell yeah. We’ve got to tell ‘Dad’.”

The laughter went on for a bit and then Jensen’s tapered off. He yawned loudly. 

“Dude tells you he loves you and you’re sleepy?” Jared teased. 

“Dude woke me up to tell me he loves me so yeah.”

“Guess next time I wake you up it better be later in the day.”

“Or for phone sex.” Jensen grinned.

“Smeckles!” 

“What? Phone sex with me would be hot.”

Jared was sputtering. 

“You gonna say you don’t want phone sex with me?” He was fake pouting into the phone, even though Jared couldn’t see. 

“Jensen Ross!”

“Oooo, first and middle names.” 

“You…I mean…man,” Jared laughed. “I can see this is going to be fun.”

“You bet,” Jensen agreed. Then he yawned again. “I hate to commit to a gay relationship and run, Jarebear, but I’m crashing.”

“Yeah, guess I gotta let my boyfriend get his beauty sleep,” Jared agreed. “But Jensen?”

“Yeah?” Jensen was snuggling back down in his covers, so pleased he thought he’d burst. 

“When we get back to Vancouver and see each other again?”

“Yes, Jared?”

“We’re so settling the ‘who’s bigger’ debate. By hand.”

And if Jensen hadn’t been so tired and slipping into dreamland he would have replied with a “hell yes!” 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should add or change any of the tags.


End file.
